Saw Situations
by Ari Molina
Summary: what would they do to stay Alive?Read these situations and see for yourself.Reviews are much appreciated. rated M for overall content.Ideas or sugestions for future situations can be summited throught a review.
1. Note From The Author

Saw Situations:

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Saw movies or anything that the writers have created involved in the scripts.

Author's note: Take these entries as scenarios involving the Saw movies and not as personal thoughts or actions. I am clearly Sane. Thank you and I hope you enjoy. Reviews are very much appreciated.

It may look like I added 3rd person but actually made it so you could name the characters, so it's more appealing .I'm sorry if you were confused, I would like to just point that out.

Also: I'd like to recognize one user who submitted various entries towards my story. A special thanks to Pastry Star. You don't know just how much those reviews mean to me. I would also thank the many others who've reviewed my story as well. Thank you.


	2. Flip the Switch and Close your Eyes

**Situation # 1** "Flip The Switch, and Close Your Eyes." 

You enter a room, the door behind you shuts. The room has the floor and walls

completely covered in cables, cords and wires .All of them hooked up to a protected

outlet. (so you can't possibly pull out the cords) Your task is to find the right cable with a

secret switch attached to it. It will be even harder because there are other cords that have

switches as well , plus the cords are extremely tangled. You have to sort the wires

carefully without setting them off. The cable with the secret switch is connected to an

electric safe in the middle of the room if switched on would open the safe which holds a

key that opens a door in the house. In the room there is a multiple supply of antidotes

(Concerns in Saw 2.Helping another escape as well) When you flip the right switch it will

open the door to this room will open once again so you can get out alive. If you flip the

wrong switch the ceiling sprinklers will turn on and you then will be..Well.. Electrocuted

and burned to a crisp (In short meaning you will die)There is a 10 minute time limit if

you don't find the switch on time, the sprinklers will automatically turn on.

Happy Hunting 


	3. Life's a Riddle Too Hard to Solve

**Situation # 2** "Life's a Riddle Too Hard to Solve"

You enter a room and the door shuts behind you. You notice a letter on the floor and it

reveals that you have to figure out 3 riddles. f you guess them all correctly the door will

open ,if you don't get them all right, even if one of them is wrong the ceiling sprinklers

will release a deadly sulfuric acid and well you know what happens after that.

The Riddles:

#1) I can hear all, but you can't hear me. I can see all but you can't see me. I know

everything about you and you've only heard about me in books. Who am I?

#2) I can be jealous, happy, sad or mad. I have feelings, wants, and dreams. I can feel

anything and everything. What am I( or who)

#3)You look at me and it makes your family cry. I represent you and I am a reminder of yourself.

What am I?

Author's Note: To submit you answers, just write a review. I will write back with the correct

answers. If you get them all right then you for sure would have not been a victim in Jigsaw's

game.


	4. Blood Bath

**Situation # 3 "Find The Body Before It Finds You."**

You and the remaining survivors enter a room in the basement. The room unlike the rest of the

house is well kept but has a bitter smell that has you holding your breath. Here are red satin

drapes hung all around the room, as well as a deep red carpet that was suspiciously stiff to walk

on. In the far end of the room there is a four poster bed decorated in red drapes, a red comforter

with red sheets and matching pillows. You receive a clue that tells you to find the tape to your

task and tells you in very small writing "the smell could lead you to much more then a task, all

you need to do is to be careful what you touch."The writing confuses you and without thinking

you sit at the end of the four poster bed. The comforter is damp and you wipe the end of the bed

to figure out what it could be. you lift you hand and it reveals moist blood, The whole room was

drenched in it. You freak out and tell the others of your discovery. Soon after all the yelling,

swearing and etc. You and the other decide to search the room. You then start ripping up pillows

with someone helping you until you find a cassette. BINGO! You play the tape in the tape player.

"...There's a key to everyone's heart to find the key your going to tear somebody apart. When

you get the key it opens a door in the house which leads you closer to survival. I'll give you a

hint to my riddle, It's the one in front of you.

Jigsaw laughs menacingly as you look up and notice there is someone already looking at you

with a weird grin.


	5. Hangman

**Situation #** 4 Hangman

You enter a room with the last 3 survivors. The room is bare and in the center of the room there

is a piece of string with a piece of paper attached to it. Being brave and very naive you walk up to

the suspicious note which reads "Pull to get antidote" The others stare and watch you pull the

string. A tape falls down to the others and a noose falls over your neck and lifts you up in the air,

as the floor below opens into a hole full pf spikes as sharp as knifes, The others panic and other

of them plays the tape.

"Hello Stranger,

Haven't you've paid attention to anything you see on the televison. Your probably lost for words

right now laughs If the noose doesn't kill you the traps of spikes will. To make out alive you

have to swing across to get to the other side and if you look up you'll see an antidote hanging from

the ceiling not so far away from you.If you decide to climb and get the antidote you shall get the

most valuable prize, a chance to stay alive. All you need to do is use you inner strength and what

you receive shall be yours for the taking .Oh and try not to hold your breath (The voice laughs)


	6. Lifeline

**Situation **# 5 Lifeline

You enter a room and there are 6 chairs that have straps and belts with harnesses attached to

them. he chairs are placed in a circle with a black wooden box in the center of it. On the box

there is a tape with a not attached to it. You grab the tape and read the note, it reads :"all you

need to do is listen."

You put the tape into the tape player.

"Hello. Guess who?(the voice laughs)

You may be confused right now. but you are in a century old torture chamber. There are 6 electric

chairs for the ones who are still alive. To complete your task. You will have to hook yourself up

to the chairs. each chair has a electric circuit connected to each other and a circuit breaker which

allows you to shock anyone around you, but it's a little different. I will control your circuit

breaker. I control who leaves. Now your task is to convince me why I should keep you alive. all

you need to do is confess your sins and redeem yourself because once you gone, Heaven won't

have you and hell is where I'll be. If you choose not to comply you will never see light again.


	7. Vanity

**Situation **#6 Vanity

You awaken in a strange room, you are tied to a simple wooden chair but there is some device

behind that is attached to your bottom of your hair to the top of your roots. It is pulling you head

back and it feel quite uncomfortable. Next to you is a baby carriage which your praying nothing

is in it..In front of you is a television set and it turns on by itself .You notice a creepy puppet

staring at you through the screen.

Hello,(Insert Girl's Name here)

I know your confused or frightened, but being vain and get you in so much more problem. You

are here because you leave so many behind and so many are fooled by your beauty. Your heart is

as black as your soul, hollow and empty. Your jealous of you one year old baby sister because

she steals away from other's attention. You even had thoughts of murdering her, I despise

murderers and To stay alive, your going to do what you wanted to do many times before. Kill

your baby sister. Inside her stomach is a key, beside you is a hammer, you know what to do. If

you decide not to This hair device will rip your hair off and as well as you skull. Beauty is pain

and you really have no idea. You have 10 minutes to decide whether if you would really like to

live. Life is such a precious gift but only to the ones who deserve it.


	8. Murderer's Den

**Saw **Situation # 7 Murderer's Den

You awaken in a dark cold room., attached to chains and shackles around your wrists,

ankles and neck. You can smell the stench of death all around you. You look around, you

appear to be the only living being in the room, the human corpses lying around you are

lifeless and you notice a television set in your facing direction. Then suddenly turns on,

you notice a static screen disappear as you then see a puppet with white skin and black

eyes glare at you through the screen.

Hello (insert name here)

"You don't seem comfortable all tied up even though you have put others in that same

situation, but not again. I despise murderers and with all those young who've fallen at

your feet ,I have much to despise. You have a sense of pleasure torturing girls and now

you must learn for yourself the pain you've done to the families that lost their sisters,

daughters, nieces and aunts a pain you cannot fully understand. I want to play a game

(insert same name here), those chains are attached to you are supported by a pulley

system if triggered will rip your bones apart leaving you in pieces. Your task is that you

have a key inside you lower stomach. There is a blade hanging next to you.

Will you give yourself pain to save yourself. Will you learn that life is not yours to take

from others. You have 30 minutes to find the key, because after the chains are pulled, you

will not be able to put yourself back together. Live or die (insert name here)make your

choice.


	9. No Way Out

Saw Situation # 9 "No Way Out

(Note: I'd like to thank CBS's Criminal Minds for the inspiration for this Situation.)

You Wake up in a dark room when you hear another person's voice calling out for help. It sounds familiar and you call back and it turns out to be your former best friend. suddenly you hear a click and a tv screen lights up to unveil a eery puppet with beady dark eyes."

"Hello (insert name here), glad to see you awake. You had quite the night yesterday .You may

not know who I am or where you are or even why your here. You will find out. First I'd like to greet to you your cell mate and estranged friend (insert friend's name here)."

"I'm surprised you haven't lashed out at him yet (insert your friend's name here) , since he (or she) is the reason for you imprisonment at Georgia State Penitentiary, You both may have killed many innocent people with your bombs but he made it all looked like you were the culprit, even when it was all his idea. (Insert Friend' name here) , how does it feel knowing that the man who put you in a tiny cage can live free to do what he( or she) pleases knowing that he is just as much guilty as you. Quite unsettling."

"Luckily (insert friend's name here)you've finished your probation and your a free man now. I still don't know why you didn't try to rat out you friend. I guess some friendships mean more to others then themselves. Interesting."

"Now to tell you why your here you both are both sinners and I can't stand sinners, you both need to prove to me that you deserve the live which you've taken for granted."

(The lights turn on to reveal shelves all around you lined with explosives and a reinforced steel door with a lock.)

"In this room there is only one way out, and it is teamwork. Around your chest are a series of your very own made pipe bombs, there tightly attached to you and will explode if their is any pressure applied to the straps. There is also a timer made with your bombs with a time limit of 3 hours which started 10 minutes ago, when the time goes of you all die. There are about 50 live bombs on those shelves you see before you. Your job is to find the keys by taking apart each bomb. There is a key that can unlock your explosive's locks and one to open the door to the room, which leads to your freedom. If you can't trust one another you'll never get out of the room alive. Leave your past behind or you''' end up just like your victims, piles of broken flesh and bones. Do or die, make your choice"


End file.
